Mates & High School
by KinggDan
Summary: Kagome, sweet and beautiful, moves from Japan to America. So what happens when she finds demons are normal there? What happens when she finds out she's the mate of a hanyou?
1. Chapter 1

Mates & Highschool

Chapter 1.

Kagome's pov.

I sat in my new room, feeling sick to my stomach. Only I could get my period and a cold the same week, because it's just me.

'Mom should be home in a few, I'll have her buy me some nasal strips and cough drops.' I silently muse.

I text my mom and tell her come and get me, so we can pick those up. I needed to explore this new city, and country. Moving from Japan to America is so not an easy thing to do, but at least me and my family are fluent in English from the relatives teaching us.

Mom texts back, and tells me there's a 24 hour market up the street, and the suns coming up so I should just walk.

So, I sit there, staring at my little screen like it's the reason for all my problems. Wondering why, when the lady knows I'm sick and on my period, would she ask me to walk to a a store. oh, plus it's freaking 6:30 am. I couldn't sleep because I can't breath out my nose, and my throat feels like someone set it on fire.

All in all, I was in a bad mood.

'Wellllll, maybe it'll do me good to get some fresh air. Yup yup, I could use this, now where's my sweats?'

I fish out the most comfortable clothing, put it on, slip my jacket on as well as some shoes.

I walk outside, but the weird thing is .. as soon as I step out into the open air, I can feel someone watching me. But whatever was watching me was ...different. It didn't have the same feeling as other people, there was something odd about it. But it was a person ..I think. I just couldn't place my finger on it.

'What the hell? I moved here 2 days ago without talking to anyone, so how is someone watching me?' I thought. I turn around, I look to the trees, and I could have swore I saw a flash of gold. I pause, 'Gold? Maybe jewelry or something,'

But it wasn't the average shade of gold, it was gold for sure, but it was ...different. Well, if it's jewelry then a person is most certainly watching me. I turn again, but this time I see nothing, and I'm thoroughly confused. So I just stop looking, 'I'm probably better off not knowing. Let's just hope I have an overactive imagination.'

I start my walk to the store, but still with the same feeling of someone watching me, I choose to ignore it. I walk into the market, get what I need and go to check it out.

I'm walking to the register, I see this guy, dark hair brown eyes. He's cute but just the average Joe.

Then I trip. I trip and I fall straight on my ass. Wanna know what I tripped over? Air. Because it's just me.

I huff, and mumble some colorful words while I try and ignore the pain shooting up my rear. But as I'm trying to get up, I hear laughter, I look up and it's that same guy I was looking at, pointing at me and laughing. I stand up to get a closer look at his face, and he's not cute at all. 'Pimple picker, pimple picker.' I chant that over and over again as I watch him leave.

I say some more colorful words, louder this time as I pay for my things. While I'm telling the cashier thankyou, I hear some sort of strangled cry. It sounded like the guy who was laughing at me, so I take my time going to see if I he's okay.

I walk out of the store, follow the strangled cry I hear again, and I somehow get to a park. I make a mental note that the park is close to the store. I take one look at the guy and crack up laughing. Somehow he got himself dangling 6 feet off the ground by his underwear being caught on a wooden bar holding some swings up.

I decide his underwear will snap eventually and just leave him there. I start walking and hear a "bitch" somewhere behind me. I just shrug, don't mess with a girl on her period.

I get back home, the feeling of someone watching me gone as I make my way back into my new house. I use the strips and cough drops, and go to my room to sleep. That watching me feeling comes over me again, so I shiver, close my windows, and close the blinds.

The feeling gone, I make my way to the bed, and fall prey to sleep easily.

I wake up around 8pm, groggy and disoriented. Still tired, but I try and shake it off.

I go downstairs, my mom's in the kitchen so I start a convo, with different motives of course.

"Hey mom. How was work ?"

"Hey sweety, and good. How's the cold?"

"It's fine, and mom, you know you're like the most beautiful lady in the world, right?"

She looks at me skeptically, so I continue.

"Such a good mother too, any teenager would be lucky to have you." I smile sweetly.

She got right to it.

"What do you want?"

I did too.

"Sooo ya know we just moved here, I shouldn't have to go to school yet."

"You're 16, a sophomore, you'll fit right in, you're going."

I give my best poker face. "But it's the middle of the school yeaaarrrrrr." I whined.

"It's October."

"I have a cold."

"It'll be gone my tomorrow."

I huffed, she won.

She smiled in triumph, "You'll be fine, I love you sweety."

"Yeah yeah, love you too. Where's Sota?"

"His room."

I leave the kitchen then, going to my little brothers room and peering in.

He greets me, "Hey sleepy head."

I grin. "Hey kiddo. Whatcha up to?"

"Ps3."

I roll my eyes, "Of course. Where's Buyo?"

"Under my bed."

I leave the convo at that, "I'm going to sleep, be good in school tomorrow."

"You too."

I roll my eyes once again, shut the door, and go to my room.

I sit on my bed and think about that feeling from earlier, how that asshole from the store suddenly got into a position like that in the park. Someone put him there, obviously. But who would have the strength? Why/how would someone stalk me, when I'm new to this entire country?

I think about those questions while I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I decide not to worry about it. I take a nice, long, hot, and 2 hour shower. I get out, brush and blow dry my hair, pick out my outfit for school tomorrow, and read. After a while I decide I've read enough for tonight, I check my alarm clock and see it's 11pm. I call it a night and go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, in case I didn't say this last time ... I own NOTHING of Inuyasha and co. Just this story.

Kagome's pov.

You think on the first day of school in a new country while on your period would make a girl irritated?

Nope, not the case for me.

Because while I was sleeping my favorite, and dearly missed cousin Sango texted me (she moved to America a few years back) and told me all about how her life is going and how we're going to be schoolmates. Her and her family were the only ones who knew about the move, also the ones who taught us english. She brightened my morning considerately.

I look at my alarm clock, and almost shat my pants.

It was 8:45.

School starts at 9.

I will myself to remain calm while I wonder how I could have slept this long? I blame it on stress.

I pee, yawn, and start the day. I get dressed, my outfit consisting of skinny jeans with rips on the knees and left thigh, a random black tank top and a jean jacket the same color as my jeans, only with 3/4 sleeves. I brush my teeth, then I breeze through my makeup with eyeliner on my bottom water line, and mascara. I throw my hair in a messy bun with my bangs out. "This will just have to do."

I shove my feet through a random pair of shoes (black converse) and run from the house, skipping breakfast.

The jeans are stretchy and allow me to run, and I'm thankful we went shopping the day we moved after we put our stuff in the house. (We didn't have much, so extra time.)

I practically slam into the doors at school, not bothering to slow my pace from running down the street.

I walk up to the office, sit, and wait.

This whole school has a weird vibe to it, like there's just something off about it.

A women with a professional air about her looks up and smiles. I tell her I'm new, she ask for a name, I give her mine, and she gives me a schedule.

I glance at the first room number and walk out the office, checking the signs on the walls for directions. My room is upstairs. I glance at the stairwell.

"Sugar Honey Ice Tea, so many stairs."

Right then I notice that it's 8:55, I made good time. I also hear some annoying music which I can safely assume is the band song they probably play every morning. As I walk towards the steps, I feel weird vibes coming from different directions.

I huff and start up the stairs, just noticing the looks I'm getting from boys and girls alike.

I give a small smile before rushing up the stairs all the way, not concerned about the looks. I was the new kid, of course I'll get looks.

I walk into my first period just as the bell rings. If I thought I got stared at downstairs, I was REALLY getting stared at now. The weird vibe I have intensified as I stepped in, only this time it feels familiar and more focused. But this time it feels relaxing, safe. 'Why do I feel so secure? As if someone in this room is making me feel like they're my protector or something. But that's ridic-'

"Are you the new student they notified me about?" The teacher asks, pulling me from my thoughts and leaning on his desk.

"Yes," I replied easily, "Kagome Higurashi."

"Nice, I'm , your math and first period teacher, pick any seat you want."

I didn't get a chance to look around as a familiar voice eagerly called out.

"Over here, Kags!"

I snap my head to the back of the room and smile so large my face hurts. But I remain silent and take my seat.

I turn to the overly excited girl next to me and look around to make sure the other students are talking before exclaiming "SANGOOOO!"

I tackle her in a hug before letting her get a word out.

She laughs and hugs me back. We pull away and she takes a good look at me.

"You look like shit." I could always count on her kind, loving soul to be gentle.

"Gee thanks, love you too. Actually I woke up late. "

Sango was as gorgeous as I remembered. Long, dark brown hair in a high ponytail, bangs out, and striking brown eyes. Face paired with makeup similar to mine only with pink eye shadow to compliment her outfit. Tight, comfy looking black sweatpants and black zip up hoodie with a pink zipper. Her shoes were all back high top converse with pink sleeves.

She looked like she was going to answer, when she turned an impressive shade of red, turned around, and punched whoever was behind her. I watch as the person falls to the ground out of a seat and she screams "HENTAI!" like a banshee before sitting back down, looking murderous.

I look around, panicking and thinking she's going to get in trouble, but everyone who was looking just looks bored. The teacher doesn't care, I guess this happens a lot.

"What happened?" I ask, confused.

"That perv grabbed my ass."

Then I hear a males voice, "my lovely Sango, I was merely stretching and my hand happened to wander ..."

I watch as a male with a striking hand print contrasting to his skin tone gets up looking awfully satisfied with himself.

He has deep eyes, looking purple in color. Short hair pulled back in a small ponytail and bangs on his forehead. His ears are pierced and he has on black jeans, a purple sweatshirt, with black converse.

Sango looks like she wants to rip an important part of his anatomy off, but I guess he's used to it because he just continues on with that satisfied look on his face, "it really wasn't me, the hand my dear, the hand."

I put my hand on her shoulder, before she kills him. I successfully draw her attention and her face softens, but I caught his as well.

I didn't have time to blink before I found my hands claps in his with him down on one knee.

"My beautiful young maiden, would you please bear my child?"

I'm so shocked my mouth drops, I say the first think I thought of when I saw him. "Who are you?"

"My dear beauty, I am Miroku and I would love it if you would honor me with a chi-"

He looks behind me, and a confused and surprised expression comes over his face, but he let's my hands go. He gives Sango's rear one more good longing look before sitting at the table next to mine and Sango's. I look at Sango, confused and angry from that little episode but she's looking behind me too, surprise and confusion written on her face before realization hits and she looks down at me, behind me, and at me again.

Then she turns to face the front, smirking. Muttering something under her breath that sounded like "this should be interesting."

I turned around to see what had people acting stranger than they already were, and found myself staring into the most gorgeous and intense shade of gold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's chapter 3 (:**

**I'm so sorry if there are some mistakes, I edit myself. **

**But I'm soooo excited, got my first REVIEW. **

**To Crystalize Moonnie- sorry if I disappointed you, but nah it's Kagoms & Inuyasha. Thanks For taking the time to read it. Means a lot**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

That gold! I knew that gold, that same stunning shade of gold I couldv'e swore was in my tree. It was different, like I thought .. deeper, richer, like a topaz stone. They were eyes, they were breath taking, I couldn't help but stare, I wonder who they belo-

"Oi, wench. Are you just going to stare?"

An asshole-ish voice broke me from my thoughts. But I guess it is rude to stare, so I started to apologize, all while blushing for some reason.

"Sorry, sorry. I don't mean to be rude."

All I got back was a sound between a scoff and the beginning of a sneeze. Could only be described as a "keh."

My nose crinkled and my brow furrowed on their own accord, he sure was rude. I said sorry, geez. Maybe he was a natural ding-a-ling. I sat back and studied him. He wasn't anything to turn your nose up at. He had silverish, whiteish hair. I'm not doing it justice, and it was long too. Like down to his mid-back, and normally I would find that weird or unattractive but on him it was just ...wow. His eyebrows were black, maybe it was dyed that way. He had on a red shirt, dark jeans and Adidas slides.

Were those even allowed in school? I was getting off topic.

He wore a scowl, and it suited him, like it was his normal expression. Defensive eyes, uncaring, and ..perceptive. But now that I got a good look at him, he was ..odd. His nails were sharp and pointed, like stiletto nails, only they didn't look fake, and they looked lethal. He noticed my gaze and his eyes widened just a bit and he tensed slightly. It was almost non-noticeable, and had I not been paying attention I wouldn't have noticed.

If that wasn't odd enough, his ears ... were on his head. Not on the sides, on the top, and they weren't .. human ears, they were some type of animal, I decided on dog ears. I checked the side of his head and ..nope, no human ears. He noticed this, and definitely tensed. Well, almost every part of him tensed, one of his ears twitched. It was honestly the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

I supposed I should have been scared, or something. But I was always good with weird things, I was an .. odd child. I saw things people didn't and was often misunderstood. I learned to keep my mouth shut. But I never felt weird vibes when I was little, I would remember. I was shocked to see something like this though, it had been a while. The only weird thing was ... I think it was him making me feel safe .. or something because all I felt was security and content next to him.

It was creeping me out, I don't know the guy.

I was pulled from my thoughts by him shifting and looking around, I looked to, and everyone was still talking. Loudly too, is class actually going to start? The teacher looked busy, so I guess not.

I was once again jolted out of my thoughts from a poke in the ribs, not so gentle either.

I turned, face neutral, to a tense and pissed of looking .. cute, gorgeous dog boy.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that? You gotta problem or somethin'?"

I stared him in the eye while he talked. He was ..guarded, and angry, but with a little underlying nervousness that I can't be too sure I saw.

I know he was tense and looked like he was about to flip his shit. I don't know why I did what I did next, something came over me, instinct I guess you could say. But I reached up, and stroked both of his little ears from base to tip. They were soft to the touch, feeling better than I can describe. He tensed so much I thought he would explode, like a bomb.

I applied the most gentle pressure while stroking them. Then he made this sound, almost like a purr and relaxed slightly. That sounded cute, so so cute. Cute and soothing, like if I heard it continuously I could just relax and let my worries fade away.

I guess it should be weird and I should have heard warning bells. Since he doesn't seem to like me very much, and he looked like he was going to flip his shit just a few seconds ago.

But it felt right, and this sounds so stupid, but I almost felt as if I were connected to him, and he to me. Of course I came to my senses, realized what I was doing and let go. I sat down, blushing hard, it was like I woke up from a trance.

He looked at me, and I could have swore I saw something like recognition in his eyes and face, but that was quickly replace with the defensiveness and the angry scowl back on his face. He made a sound in the back of his throat that seemed to come from his chest. Like a growl. It was low enough for no one else to hear. But I wasn't scared, I felt .. even more secure than I already was.

When he seemed to reach the realization that I wasn't afraid, he bared his teeth ..fangs .. at something behind me. Then turned in his seat and didn't say anything or look my way.

I don't know why I felt so depressed over seeing him do that, but I did, and his ears seem to droop a bit.

But my depression turned into anger, why was he being such an asshat? Granted I stared, and sorta touched him ..but it didn't mean he had to bite my head off about it. His ears seem to flatten on his head and he stole a glance at me, I glared at him. He winced, then he looked behind me again, growled and looked twoard the front.

Angry but curious, I looked behind me. I saw Sango and Miroku's smirking faces vanish and them look towards the front. Their faces giving nothing away, but their eyes filled with smugness. I started doodling, but not before seeing them share one last secret smirking look to each other.

Class actually started then, I figured we were at least halfway in. The teacher announced something about technical difficulties, then hooked up his laptop to a projection thing hanging about 3 inches from the ceiling facing the board. We went over notes, it wasn't hard to keep up. I was familiar with the material, we did a small worksheet and I finished that soon enough.

While all of that was going on I could feel someone looking at me, that guy. When I looked over, frustrated, but he had all his attention on the board. I didn't see him move, but I'm positive he was looking at me. He moved fast.

"Sango, what lunch do you have?" I started.

"C, you?"

"Same. The hentai behind me has it, too."

"Sango, how you wound me." The perver- Miroku interjected.

I rolled my eyes, about to say something when Sango & Miroku shared one creepy and knowing smile and sango stated "I guess all 4 of us have it together." She looked way too sly.

I was about to ask what she was talking about when the bell rang. I forgot to compare schedules with her, so I don't know if I'll have class with her again before lunch. Which, is in the middle of 5th block, and since it's Monday we have all 7 classes. Oh well, if I don't I'll just hold in my questions till lunch.

As I'm packing up and walking out of the door I feel that same, steady gaze on me. Now that I think about it I'm pretty sure it's the same presence that was in my tree.

'_Weird_.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. (:**

**I actually have a teacher named Ms. Stewart, but she's extremely nice.**

**Luna Rosetta - Thankyou, it meant a lot to me.**

**I LUV INUYASHA - Lmao, thanks. Here's the next chapter.**

**Crystalize Moonnie - yeah, they're completely creepy weirdos.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

I breezed through the next two periods, boring stuff. Now I'm in third, and I have it with that jerk.

Why does he keep staring?

I had a stupid idea. Weren't dogs supposed to have better hearing than humans? Now that I think about it, my grandpa (still in Japan, too stubborn to move) always talked about demons and how they still existed today and blah blah. I always wrote it off as him just being crazy, but really, was he so crazy after all? I should have paid attention to what he said more often.

I glanced at the boy to find him once again, having his soul attention on the board, leaning back in his chair.

Back to my stupid idea, yes, dogs were supposed to have better hearing than humans. & if he was a demon, then I should expect those senses to be heightened further. I decide to test this out.

Again, I can feel those eyes, that glare on me. Why on me?

"Hey. Rude boy across the room. Like what you see?" I whispered, low enough for only myself to hear. I glanced over at him, he tried to play it off as normal, but one of his ears were twitching. 'That is seriously so cute.'

"You can actually hear me? I thought this was just a stupid idea but guess not." I whispered again.

I decided that was enough because he looked pretty pissed off, or maybe that was just his face.

I glance around the room, making sure no one really did hear me. literally almost every girl was staring at him. Guess he's popular. He didn't seem too offended about the attention either, rather the opposite. 'Cocky.'

Why do I feel the need to point that out? Why did I feel slightly irritated about it? 'Mood swings. Cue poker face.'

I'm done with my work, and the school doesn't seem to care about phones as long as we're done with everything assigned. I text Sango, I should have just done that earlier.

_"Hey, what's your 4th block?" - me._

_" Ms. Stewart, you?" -her._

_"Same. Good, I'm so bored. & that guy from 1st period is in here .. still glaring at me. I think I made him angrier though. Lol."_

_"Tell me about it at lunch. Next class is strict and we won't have a chance to talk."_

That ended our conversation.

* * *

><p>She was so right, all Ms. Stewart did was lecture, give us work, and tell us how ungrateful we are. She didn't look too happy to have me as a new student either.<p>

Do I just offend people naturally or something? 2nd person today. But I'm going to go out on a limb and guess she hated everyone. Didn't look far from the truth.

Turns out Sango and Miroku were both in my fifth period. That was great, because we have that class everyday. Not so great, that stupid guy was there too. That's 3 out of the 5 classes I've been to today.

The teacher was super nice, and we got to work in partners. Me and Sango; Miroku and that guy.

I pulled out a blank piece of paper and a pen, pointed to sango, and pointed to the paper. She understood, I was writing a note. I didn't want to risk that guy overhearing what I was going to ask. It was then I noticed Miroku lurking over in Sango's area, I was tempted to cover my paper up, but decided I didn't really care. Besides he didn't really seem to be looking at me, more at Sango, as she was leaning over the rectangular table to read what I was writing.

_"Sango, who was that guy from this morning? With the dog ears and golden eyes, what's his name?_" I felt the need to clarify who I was talking about, Sango can have her brain farts. I rolled the pen to her side of the table, then looked at the floor as I flipped my head over to fix my bun, it was falling. When I was done, I looked at her, puzzled, wondering why she didn't answer me.

Both her and Miroku were frozen, staring at the paper in shock. Sango hadn't even touched the pen. I looked at the paper again, confused, and froze to. _"Dog ears, and golden eyes."_ Crap, crap, and more crap. Talk about brain farts. I told maybe one or two people I saw things like that when I was little, before I started getting called crazy, but Sango wasn't one of them.

'They so think I'm nuts now, dang. My own cousin.' Come to think of it, how was I supposed to tell Sango how I pissed that guy off without telling her what I did and found out? I quickly snatched the paper up and ripped it up in into little pieces, flushed from embarrassment. They both looked at me in shock, and I was about to go excuse myself to the bathroom and cry about how I messed my first day up; when Miroku said something ..odd to me.

"I knew I sensed something from you."

Sango glanced up at him, now confused, "you did? You didn't tell me."

"I wasn't sure .. and I thought you would know. She is your family."

She shot him a dirty look, "by marriage, but I claim her as blood, she doesn't even know what my family does." Hoping for him not to be murdered, and too confused to even ask what she was talking about, I spoke up.

"What do you mean? You ..sensed something from me? & why aren't you two calling me crazy?" My mind was going in circles.

They both seemed to notice me for the first time. It's now I notice that Miroku's partner is paying extra attention to this conversation, not bothering to pretend to be doing work.

"Kagome," Sango started, "is this the first time you've seen someone, or something like him?

I'm pretty sure I looked like a dear caught in headlights, but no point in lying now. "No, but I only told like one or two people, and when they called me crazy I learned not to talk about it."

They both looked to be lost in thought. After a hushed conversation between the two, Sango vaguely told me "we'll talk about it more at lunch."

I did catch one word out of that hushed up conversation, "miko."

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was separated into two open content sides, but both were huge.<p>

I didn't have time to make a bento, and nobody seemed to use them so I was good. I had money to get lunch, but I didn't seem to need to pay for it.

I knew what that meant, mom told the school we were poor. I should have been offended, but I thought it was funny.

We weren't extremely rich but we weren't anywhere near poor. As a matter of fact, the reason we moved is because she got a job transfer here, I guess she was pretty high up in the company she was working at, and had skills the people here lacked.

I sat down next to the wall with a window, on the last seat. Sango sat next to me, Miroku across from her, and that guy (yup, I think I'll just continue to call him that till I get a name) sat down next to him. In front of me.

I looked at Sango and Miroku "what do we need to 'talk' about?"

Sango started, "grandpa always used to tell us stories when we were little about demons, spiritual powers, and more stuff, correct?"

I knew where this was going. "Yes, aaand?"

"He is crazy, but not as crazy as you think. Demons-"

"Are real." I cut her off. "I figured that out this morning when I saw him, and .. I did a little test. But what about it?"

"Well," she started "my family comes from a long line of demon slayers, we're trained fighters and handle situations when demons get out of control. We moved here because the demon population is higher than it is in Japan. But, a demon out of control **very** rarely happens anymore, since the one's under human intelligence died off a long time ago. Demons are common, but most use a glamour to cover their appearances, to not draw attention. Like he does," she pointed to that guy, "to everyone else he has black hair, no claws, and his eyes are brown. Without the glamour they still look human, but with more exotic features such as eye colors, claws, and markings. Most demons are proud and see themselves as the superior race. Their lifespans are way longer than ours, and the more powerful type of demon you are, the longer you live and the smarter you are. There are quite a few that pass human intelligence. Plus we don't have a prayer to be as physically strong as they are, and their reflexes are **much** faster than ours. A powerful demon could lift this table up with us on it, no problem."

As an afterthought, she added, "also, Miroku is training to be a monk, he comes from a line of them." She rolled her eyes. "I don't see how a pervert like him can be a monk but whatever." I had to laugh at that. But I had questions too.

"How come you never told me? & Why are you telling me now?"

"To my side of the family it was secret. I'm telling you now because Miroku sensed spiritual powers in you, and since you can see his real features," she pointed to that guy again, "he was right. You're a miko. I don't know much about them, other than they have the power to purify. Our principle herself is knowledgeable on them, since she is one herself. Once we tell her that you're one too, she'll want to talk about it with you . She can teach you more."

I soaked this all in. Okay, I guess we all had secrets.

"I'm happy you shared this with me, Sango." I stated.

She just looked at me out as if I was about to throw up, "you aren't in shock." It was a statement, not a question.

"I've always been good at dealing with the weird." I explained.

She stared for a second longer, before giving a nod. "Now tell me about this 'test' you did."

She looked interested, Miroku raised his brow, that guy glared. I chose to ignore it.

"What do you mean ..test?" Miroku asked, almost hesitantly.

"I whispered something to him low enough for no one around me to hear, then looked to see if he heard it. I guessed he did when I saw his ear twitching." I answered, a little smug.

"What did you whisper?" Sango asked.

"'Hey, weird boy across the room, like what you see?'"

They both burst out laughing, and I joined in. How ever we stopped when a growl was heard.

"Don't talk about me like I ain't right here!" Was the indignant voice that followed that growl. His grammar is ...terrible.

A still giggling sango started to tell me something. "By the way, his name is-"

"Inuyasha!" An exaggerated giggling voice exclaimed. I looked up to see a blonde girl with way too much makeup on standing around that guy, Inuyasha, it seemed. She was in my 3rd block, one of the girls staring at him. She irritated me for some reason. That irritation intensified when I saw her lay her hand on his right shoulder (his left), drag it down to his stomach, while draping her other arm across his other shoulder. Why was I getting so irritated and angry lately? 'Blaming it on mood swings.' That gu-Inuyasha's ears flattened again. 'So cute, but why do they do it?'

I'm pretty sure it showed on my face how irritated I was, since Sango put her hand on my shoulder, but that hand tightened to a death grip when two more girls came over, swooning over to Miroku. & damn if he wasn't loving the attention.

Guess I knew Sango's crush now.

I noticed Inuyasha glance at me before responding to that girl, "Yo, Brittany."

She noticed too, since she locked eyes with me, glared, then draped herself over his lap.

Sango had those girls running with one glare, Miroku glanced at her, surprised; but I noticed the impressed look on his face. I guess she did too, because she looked down with pink cheeks.

Sango was ..blushing ? And ..shy? definitely a crush. & With the way he looked at her, he liked her back.

I was happy for them. Till I look at Inuyasha to see that girl, Brittany practically undressing him with her eyes.

"My parents are going on a business trip this Friday, how about you come over, just us?" She all but purred.

He looked pretty uncomfortable, which made me happy. Why did that make me happy?

"Going over Miroku's house this weekend." He told her.

Miroku looked surprised, like he didn't expect that, Inuyasha sent him a subtle but pleading look. Of course, she noticed, and she sent me the _**dirtiest**_ look.

"But we had fun last weekend, riggghhhtt? My bed is cold without you."

I choked on the juice I had just started drinking, and Sango had to pat my back to help me get it down.

I turned my eyes, a little watery from choking to him, then her, then him again; before I looked away to Sango's general direction. Why was I so hurt from hearing that? Sango took one look at me, before a knowing look crossed her features and she started talking. Why did she have that knowing look?

"T.m.i," She started, "we didn't need to know that, and if you want to talk about that then you need to get up and get a private area."

Brittany glared at her, and Sango glared right back. It looked like it would have gone on forever if Inuyasha hadn't spoken up.

"There's nothin' to talk about. I'm hanging with the lech this weekend."

I don't think I've seen anyone look so offended, but Brittany sure did, and it made me really happy. I decided to not even question my feelings.

"Whatever." She hissed out, before she got up and walked back to wherever she came from.

That left an awkward silence, as we just looked at each other. Sango started eating an apple and I drank the rest of my juice. Miroku saved the day.

"Since when were you hanging out with me this weekend?" He asked Inuyasha.

"Shut up." Was the only response he got.

"So, what type of demon are you?" I wanted to know if my guess was right.

"He's a half dog demon." Sango told me. '..half?'

I voiced my thoughts, and Miroku answered, "mother a human, father a demon. His mother is his father's mate, the person they were born to be with."

They all seemed to be staring at me like waiting for some outburst, especially Inuyasha. I just looked at them strangely.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" I turned to him, "I bet the story of how they met and fell in love is adorable."

Then Miroku and sango gave out a sigh, as if relieved for some reason, and I saw the same thing in Inuyasha's eyes.

It was my turn to look at them strangely, to which Miroku explained.

"Some people look down on human and demon relationships. Demons see themselves as too prideful to ever take a human as a mate. Have sex with one, maybe, but mate one is out of the question. Some don't care, but most do."

That made me frown, "why does it matter?"

"That's just the way it is, and most demons especially look down on a half demon." Sango stated.

I turned to Inuyasha, "well I don't care what you are as long as you're not a bad person."

"Keh, whatever." was what I got back.

Lunch went on uneventful after that, and so did school, except in 6th period I got stared at by some guy- demon, judging by the vibe I got. His hair was jet black, in a high ponytail, and his eyes were a beautiful blue. His name was Koga, he was ... flirtatious to say the least.

My seventh block was boring, Inuyasha and Miroku were in it. But they sat on the other side of the room, and looked pretty deep in conversation so I didn't want to intrude. Plus I was too lazy to get up. That bimbo from lunch was there, glaring holes in my head the whole time. I met a very friendly and hyper demon named Ayame. I liked her.

* * *

><p>The bell had rung, and I had just gotten to one of the many exits of the school when I felt a rough tap on the shoulder. I turned around, only to be looking into the face of Inuyasha himself.<p>

"What?" I asked.

"C'mon wench, I'm walking you home."

"One, don't call me that, and two .. how do you know where I live?"

He looked like a child who got caught doing something bad. Then I knew, "you were in the tree by my house at 6am. Why the hell were you at my house at 6am? How did you even know I lived there? I just moved two days ago."

I don't care how safe I feel with him, if he's a stalker I'm reporting him. The thought of reporting him made me feel ..sad, but I shook that feeling off. I was too creeped out to check my feelings.

I started walking away and turned down the street, on the way to my house when he caught up with me.

"Listen-"

I cut him off, "you obviously know me, you stared at me in every class we had together. How did you even find me after school? I got lost in the crowd so there is no way you followed me all the way to the exit. Do you even walk hom-"

I was cut off by him putting a hand on my mouth.

I almost bit him until I noticed his eyes. Something about the way he was looking at me made me stop.

"Oi, listen to me." He started softly, his voice soothed me. "Sango said in lunch something about my mom being my dads mate, right?"

I nodded. Trying to see where this is headed, I had an idea, it would explain a lot.

"We need to talk about that." He said .. slowly, he was serious.

I decided to give him a chance, if he turned out to be a weirdo, I would just scream in the highest octave I could reach. That'll stun his ears enough to give me a chance to run.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that's it. This took foreverrrrr. But that's okay because I have no life lmao. I'll update soon <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, let me start off by saying I am SO sorry this chapter is so short, I promise I'll make the next one longer. I update every few days so nothing to worry about. **

**Reviews: fabi16lachikita: (; haha.**

**Crystalize Moonnie: Lmfao, I seriously do have no life. I have all the free time in the world to do this; schoolwork? Nope, fudge that, cannot force my brain to focus on it.**

**Mrs. A: (; (;**

**Unknown: here ya go here ya go here ya go :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.<p>

Kagome's pov.

I'm pretty sure I had been standing in shock for at least 5 minutes, just gaping at the mansion in front of me.

Mansion, not house, MANSION. Trying to process this, and how I got here is pretty difficult.

Cue flashback:

_We were sitting in one of the many trees near my yard. He already knows where I live, no point in going to some area in hopes he won't see my house. _

_I'm looking at him, he's looking at me, we're both anxious, I can tell. & Just when I think he's gonna say something, he takes a deep breath and says..."Fuck this, I can't do it. Come with me."_

_Then, faster than I could scream he picks me up, and jumps, freaking 30 feet off the ground._

_I knew I should have just screamed and ran, I knew it. I don't know why I stayed. It was that weird thing he did with his eyes that made me listen. 'Crap, double crap, triple crap, I AM BEING KIDNAPPED.' I would have struggled, but he was jumping up, down, and on top of buildings faster than I could get a breath in. _

_I did have to admit that the view was nice, until I felt my stomach drop and I closed my eyes._

_Then I felt a thump. I knew we landed but I was too scared to open my eyes; so I just stayed, shaking, in his arms. Until I heard this,_

_"Wench, you can stop clinging to me, we're here."_

_My temper got the best of me and I yanked myself away from him like his clothing burned my skin. _

_Bad move._

_My legs were a little shaken from the improved flight, and I would have fallen if Inuyasha hadn't steadied me by holding my shoulders. Of course, his hand just happened to brush the skin there, and it made me give a little shiver. _

_That's never happened before._

_& If I thought he didn't notice it, the smugness I could feel radiating from him said otherwise._

_So, I yanked away from him once again. Ready to scream and make a run for it, when something caught my eye. I looked up and just gaped._

_End flashback._

"Why don't you just take a picture?" The prick walking away from me asked.

"Why don't you just take a picture?" I mock in a small, quiet, and assholeish like voice. I'm rewarded with a glare, I'm surprised he could hear me at first, and then I remember he is half demon. I take that glare as my victory, then panic sets over me.

"Where are we? Why am I here? & you still didn't answer my question about HOW exactly you found me in a school full of people. You just KIDNAPPED me, as in took me against my will."

He has the **nerve** to ignore me.

"You're a creep. Take me home." It hurt for me to call him a creep, but I ignored my wacko feelings, temper getting the best of me.

He still gave no response **whatsoever.**

"Bye. Stay the hell away from me, asshole." I mutter as I turn around and go the opposite direction; I should have noticed that he had stopped walking. Only thing on my mind was 'he's fast, and I need to run if I'm planning on not getting kidnapped again.'

So I ran, and made it like five feet. Five freaking feet before I felt my arms being pushed together behind my back, held by one of his hands, while his other held me by my mouth against his chest, muffling the scream I was trying to get out. Then he let go of my arms, put them by my sides, and let go of my mouth just fast enough to turn me to face him, and put his hand back on my mouth.

Deja vu much?

Only this time, he narrowly missed getting his hand bitten, **very** narrowly. He noticed to, and he shot me a ...warning look. Did he really just shoot me a warning look while he's doing something against my will to me? Then I remembered that eye thing and abruptly found my shoes so interesting. He was not getting me this time.

I would not look up into those eyes, hell no, they're evil, and they have evil powers. I knew what would happen if I did.

I guess he knew that, because he took his other hand and lifted my chin up.

But I'm stubborn, so I looked straight at his forehead.

"Look at me." & I almost did with the tone of voice he was using, who knew someone could sound so angry, and slightly ...commanding? What the hell? Part of me wanted to calm him down, do what he says so he won't be angry anymore and everything would be fine.

But I ignored that part and instead said "I am looking at you." Even though it was muffled by his stupid hand. I don't care, it still sounded sarcastic like I wanted it to.

I could feel the little waves of anger and irritation he was giving off. & part of me found that funny. Why was he angry? He was the one that kidnapped me. But the bigger part of me felt bad, like I should fix it, and fix it now.

'I'm being childish. Whatever, fine, I'll take his bait.' Not like I could feel a threat, even though I **really** should. So I looked into his eyes, reached up, and tugged his arm away from my mouth. He let me.

"Why are we here?" I asked softly, as to not upset him anymore than he already was.

He

hesitated before sighing, "we need to talk to talk to my parents."

I think my brain broke, "this is your house?"

"It's not all that special .." He looked a bit bashful, and I thought it was cute. I didn't think he was lying, so I took the risk.

I grabbed his arm, and heaved him towards the house. "Well, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, this was just a filler chapter, I had an idea of this that I couldn't get out of my head. So please, please please please don't kill me. I promise the next chapter will be on the long side, and I don't know I'm thinking about writing a SesshRin mating fic after this one. Or (for my Sisters Grimm readers out there) a Sabrina and puck fic.**

**Thankyou for reading- Review review review !**


End file.
